Beautiful
by AcesAndApologies
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia loved a good story. She really did, after all, she's a writer. But sometimes, they all seemed to run together. All so cliché. Why was the main character always soooo beautiful? Lucy didn't think she was beautiful. And then she met someone.


Lucy Heartfilia loved a good story. She really did, after all, she's a writer. But sometimes, they all seemed to run together. All so cliché. Why was the main character always soooo beautiful? Like honestly.

She loved writing and reading. But she wanted something fresh. Something new. Lucy wanted to experience something that didn't have the same plot line. Because she wasn't beautiful. Or that's what she thought. Don't get her wrong: she wasn't looking for attention and compliments and everything but still. She just thought that beautiful people didn't need to ask if they were beautiful or not. That they just received compliments. But everyone else thought that she already knew she was gorgeous. But she didn't. And then she met someone.

….

Music flowed in through the café. Lucy absolutely loved this place. It was always where she and Levy would meet to discuss some new novel. On occasion, Mira, the waitress, would join in the conversation, or Erza would be able to meet up too. The four of them were pretty close, considering that they all attended the same middle and high school. Today seemed no different.

"Lu-chan! Did you hear about the new book?

"The Fault In Our Stars? It was soooo good! OMG, Levy you HAVE to read it!"

"You already got a copy? That's not fair." Levy pouted, looking adorable.

Lucy smirked. She had preordered her copy months ago. She stayed up late reading it. And Lucy Heartfilia had a schedule of going to sleep at _exactly_ 10:02 and waking up at _exactly _7:45. It was that good. "I can lend it to you if you want."

"Really!? Ohmygosh! Would you really lend it to me? Thank you so much Lu-chan! You're such a great friend! I swear I'll pay you back or—"

Lucy cut her off. "On one condition."

Levy nodded earnestly, eyes shining. The only thing on Levy's mind right now was that book. She was going to get it. She didn't care about the condition as long as she got. That. Book.

"I swear I'll do whatever you want me to!"

Cause, c'mon. This was Lu-chan. She wouldn't do anything bad or mean to her best friend!

"Really? Okay then. You can't back out. Got it?"

"Yes! Just tell me so I can get the book!"

"Ask out Gajeel."

Levy stopped. She was still. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Eyes wide, perfectly still.

"You agreed. Now you have to do it if you want your precious book."

Levy still didn't blink. Or move. In fact, Lucy was unsure if Levy was still breathing.

"Well then. I'm going to get more coffee. You just…. Sit here… and think…."

Lucy got up and went to the counter. Her blonde hair streaming behind her.

The barista came to take her order. Pink hair, tan skin, intense onyx eyes. (She wondered if his hair was pink and debated about it in her head) She blinked. Talk about _hot._

"May I take your order?"

Lucy snapped out of her stare. Her face feeling slightly flushed. She cleared her throat.

"Um. Yeah. Can I have a white chocolate mocha?"

He nodded, scribbling it down on a cup.

"That it?"

She nodded.

"Can I have the name of the beautiful lady ordering?"

Her face turned bright red.

"L-L-Lucy"

His eyebrows shot up (They were _pink._ She concluded it must've been natural. How strange).

"Luigi? That's a really strange name for a girl…"

She scowled, marring her pretty face.

"It's _Lucy_," she snapped.

He merely gave her a stupid grin (and slightly adorable. No, stop. His grin is not adorable… Who was she kidding, it was sooo cute).

"Okayyy….. Calm down. I'm just teasing."

"Whatever."

He disappeared around the counter to make her order. She put her palms to her face. _Calm down, Lucy._ She went back to Levy who was still in the same position as before. Lucy sighed.

"Lucy!" She got up (yet again. She was a little tired at this point).

Lucy picked up her cup. She squinted at the messy scrawl that the hotty had written on the sleeve of her cup.

_Hey, Beautiful! Call me ***-***-**** XOXO, Natsu_

She grinned and couldn't hold it down as she walked back to Levy. He called her beautiful. He thought she was beautiful.

She sat down across from Levy, who was now grinning deviously at her.

~ "Oh Lu-chan! What's on your cup?" ~


End file.
